This invention relates to a machine for separating liquid from a sludge or slurry, utilizing a vacuum to draw the liquid through a porous belt and into a collecting tank. Such machines have generally been effective but when the slurry being separated is intended for human consumption, such as a crushed fruit slurry from which juice is being extracted, there is a particular need to facilitate regular and relatively frequent machine cleanup.